Two Weeks In Sochi
by john6lisa
Summary: A AU B&W Olympic story. Bering and Wells, Cleena and Pete and Amanda. A little angst and some sports!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Was laying on the couch, sick as a dog, watching the US Women's Curling team. Could not get this AU B&W idea out of my head. No worries, I plan on finishing all my stories.**

**I know, I know... Orchard is due next.**

**Humor me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy. But boy howdy, if I did…. *evil grin***

***Curling has four members to a team. They are referred to as The Captain, the First, the Second and the Third.**

* * *

The four members of the US Curling team stood at the entrance of the Olympic Village. Claudia was bouncing on her heels, her eyes wider than a deer caught in high beams.

"Holy Borscht Batman! This place is fracking huge!" the redhead all but shouted.

* Myka, the team Captain let out a grunt as Amanda, the first and Leena, the second, chuckled at the third's excitement as they waited for coach Nielsen to come back with their room assignments and security ID's.

"Wait till you see the inside, Claudia. It's like a mini city unto itself," Myka mumbled, her head still buried in the information packets and strategies for their matches.

"This makes your third time competing in the games, right Myka?" Amanda smirked. Then whispered to the others 'wait for it'

"Mmm hmm...yeah, third" Myka grunted, her eyes still glued to the papers she was shuffling around in her hands while hiking up her shoulder bag.

Leena gave Amanda a slight frown as the first continued. "So, you are our designated tour guide to the debauchery and orgies that go on here" Amanda grinned.

Leena shook her head, knowing their team captain was completely absorbed in the itinerary and strategies she had mapped out for her team. Myka was oblivious to what her teammates were saying.

"I hope they have borscht, never had borscht...got to have borscht when in Russia they say." The third said as she threw her arms up, spinning around to emphasize her point.

"Leena, what is borscht?" Claudia said between rushed breaths as she cocked her head to the side.

Leena knew her girlfriend was obviously excited with all that was going on around her. Taking Claudia's hand gently, slowing calming her down. "It's like beet soup sweetie, though I think you would much prefer a Fluff n Nutter sandwich" Leena said. Smiling as Claudia started to breathe again.

Amanda spotted their portly coach fighting his way through the incoming tide of athletes. "Artie!...over here coach," Amanda yelled as she waved her arm over the crowd.

Myka felt a sharp bump against her back. The sudden contact causing her bag to slip from her shoulder and the papers in her hand to fly up into the air. She watched, wide-eyed in horror as they flutter to the snow covered ground. A small curse was muttered under her breath as she quickly bent down to pick them up.

"I am so sorry, please pardon my brothers clum…," the soft Essex voice said, her apology coming up short as mahogany eyes met forest green ones.

"Helena?" Myka whispered.

"Myka" Helena said, barely able to speak the woman's name.

Their faces were mere inches apart as their bodies froze in place. Fingertips barely brushing together on the damp papers as they rose slowly together at the same time. Both women were transfixed upon one another, time and space seemed to no longer exist for them.

The loud voice startled the women out of their trance. "James, what the hell are you doing here!"

Myka jumped back, pulling the papers with her. A shiver ran up her arm as she felt her fingers sliding over and away from the Brit's fingers. Helena just stared at the beautiful woman before her. Unable to move, her eyes unwilling to release their gaze.

A flood of memories engulfed Myka. The rush of their time together. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. She felt the air ripped out of her lungs, her feet cemented in place. Watching the woman before her slide those long, tapered fingers through raven locks.

"Hello, darling, you straighten your hair" Helena said with a shaky breath. Helena was finally able to speak when McPherson put an arm around Helena's shoulder.

"Well Well Well, Arthur, nice to see you, too. As you can see, I am here with real athletes" James said as he squeezed Helena tighter around her shoulder. "Right, old friend?" He said to Helena.

Helena pulled away from James, her eyes still locked on Myka's. "Dont be rude, James. Myka has just as many medals as I have. Right darling?" Helena said, giving Myka an apologetic smile as she backed away. "But none are gold, are they Ms Bering? Such a pity, you were so close last time" James said. A greasy smile curling over those cracked lips.

"James, that was completely uncalled for!" Charles snapped at the rude Englishman.

Helena ignored Mcpherson rude comment. Wrapping her arm in Charles , she started to turn. "It was good running into to you, Myka. I hope we shall meet up soon," Helena said, watching as a small flash of gold flickered in those storming green eyes.

Myka's expression of shock softened. Finally finding her voice. "It was good to see you to, Helena" Myka said, turning away from the others as she felt the heat of her anger at Mcphersons words rising up from her chest. At the very instance her eyes met the Brits. She felt the old pangs and the adolescent blush creeping across her cheeks.

As Myka turned, she came face to face with the gruff coach. "Helena, is it now!" Artie growled. "I will never trust that woman! How could you Myka... just stand there and act like nothing happened…?" the portly coach sputtered out, his face turning crimson with each word.

"Coach… Artie! Just chill, okay?" Amanda said. Grabbing Myka by the arm, snatching their passes and ID from the coach. "Come on team, the sooner we unpack, the sooner we can find some vodka," she said, pulling Myka along as the rest soon followed behind. "_WE_ need a girls night in, no men!" Amanda said, glaring at Artie as they made their way past the checkpoints and eventually finding their rooms.

Helena glanced behind her, watching the group go through the checkpoints and disappearing into the lobby. "You should not have been so rude, James. A medal is a medal." Helena said. Craning her neck as she watched the elevator door close. "Yes, but is not the gold, now is it, my dear." James said. "Do not speak to Myka,_ EVER_!. And do not think for one iota that you can ever call me dear." Helena said between clenched jaws.

* * *

"You knew there might have been a chance of running into her, right?" Amanda said. Not bothering to look up from her unpacking. Myka hadn't said a word since they entered their room. Amanda sighed as she watched her team captain and good friend unpack in silence.

"Look Amanda, I know what you are going to say and I dont want to hear it, okay?" Myka said, the slow burn of emotions churning inside her. She tried distracting herself by arranged everything in a orderly fashion. Shirts, pants and jackets, one inched spaced apart on the right side of the closest. Her Curling uniforms on the left. Myka grabbed her satchel and started arranging the team strategies on the table.

"Look Myka, I get it, unresolved issues, buried emotions all of a sudden slamming you in the back, literally" Amanda said, turning toward the door after hearing the soft knock. "You need to get this out of your system before eats you alive. We need your head in the game, all of you in the game," Amanda said over shoulder as she opened the door.

"HEY HEY HEY" Pete said as he scooped Amanda up into his arms. "Hey Mykes, what's shaken Moi Capitain?" Pete said as he stumbled against the doorway.

"She ran into HG today" Amanda whispered as she kissed her husband's cheek. "Wait a minute while I get my coat, honey," Amanda said.

Pete walked over, plunking down a bottle of Jamesons on the table in front of Myka. "Didn't think you would need this so soon. Had one hell of a time finding this. All they have is Vodka around here, go figure" Pete said, watching his best friend rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look Pete, I'm fine. It was four years and.." Myka started to say.

"Nooo...more like eight years ago when this chick first got under your skin. Look Myka, I know you all have worked hard to get here, even though Curling is _NO__T_ really a sport. But I want you to be okay. So can you be okay, _FOR THE TEAM._ Okay?" Pete said, lowering his voice as he saw his friend's fists start to clinch.

Myka stood, her glare cutting into her friend. "Hey, Honey, I'm ready and...what is going on?" Amanda said as she eyed the bottle on the table, then her husbands worried look.

"Nothing Hon, just thought I would bring over a little something to keep Mykes warm while we get our groove on" Pete said as he dragged Amanda out the room.

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you at the Ice Arena tomorrow morning, okay? Now, you two go have fun." Myka said. Trying to reassure her friend. "Really, I'll be fine." Myka said. Shoving her friends out the door.

Amanda put her finger and thumb up to her ear. "Call me if you need anything"

Myka had changed into her most comfy flannel PJ's and settled into bed. After an hour of reading the same sentence over and over again. She gave up. Tossing the folder aside, she got out of bed, digging around her dresser drawer for the cups she knew she had packed. Her finger brushed against the smooth leather cover of the book.

Myka gulped back the third cup, almost thankful for the burning sensation that was distracting her from her thoughts of their first time. Remembering that night under the stars at the deserted Slalom course.

The leather bound, first edition book Helena had so cherished as a child, she was now giving to Myka. That night, Myka gave Helena her heart.

Myka settled her head on the pillow, sighing as she curled the other pillow into her further.

Her lids fell heavy over her eyes as she started to dream of raven hair brushing lightly against her collarbone. Moist, soft lips pressing against hers.

"Helena," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not All That Glitters Is Gold**

**A/N Hope you all are enjoying this. I want to wrap this up when the Olympics end.**

**I am saying this again, no worries. I plan on finishing all my stories. Orchard is up next.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Myka hugged her pillow closer, her leg wrapping around it as she drifted away into thoughts of raven hair and obsidian eyes. She had barely closed her eyes as she heard the knocking on the door.

"Ugh, go away" Myka mumbled as she rolled over. The knocking was a bit louder. "Alright alright" She growled. Thinking Amanda had forgotten something. She swung the door open, her eyes still half closed. "Damn it Amanda, what the hell did you…" Mykas eyes snapped open at the sight before her..

"Hello, Myka...umm am I disturbing you?" Helena said. Her hand held up, in mid knocking. She opened up her palm and gave a shy wave.

"Helena, what are you doing here, umm, what time is it?" Myka said. Grabbing her wrist where her watch would have been. Helena gave a slight glanze over Myka's shoulder, her eyes scanning the room for others. "I was hoping I might have a word or two with you. I feel bad about how we left things earlier and want to apologize for James's behavior and...do you mind if I come in." Helena said as she clasped her hands together. Watching nervously as Myka just stared at her.

"Umm...what? Oh, yeah...come in, sorry." Myka said as she closed the door. Watching as Helena slowly walked toward the center of the room. The Brits head bowed slightly as her hand ran through her hair. "Sorry about the mess, we just got unpacked and I haven't had a chance to settle in… and wait?"

Myka said. Stopping as she turned to the Brit. Throwing the clothes down on the floor she had just picked up. " Why the hell are you really here Helena?" Myka said, straightening her shoulders as she tugged at her flannel shirt. Myka caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Suddenly becoming self conscious with the fact she was wearing her pajamas, with no bra. She started to try and smooth down her hair as she turned and walked to the table.

"I much prefer your curls, Myka. I always loved that glorious mane of yours" Helena said, reaching up to tuck a loose curl behind Myka's ear. Myka was pouring a shot into two cups, not bothering to look up at the woman. "I've been straightening my hair for a few years now. " Myka said as she turned and handed a cup of whiskey to Helena. "And, Hey!, stop changing the subject. You said you want to apologize" Myka said. Downing her cup with a slight shudder.

"What makes you think you can just waltz back into my life after what you did with...that...Hussy!" Myka said as she started to pace the small room. "I mean...what gives you the right to think we can just pick up where we left off four years ago. And why the hell did you let that woman shove her tongue down your throat in front of all of us. I mean, my God! Helena,

we were suppose to have a special night between us after you won your gold. It was suppose to be the night I, we…" Myka said as she waved her hand between the two of them. " And you just let any slut grab you..." Myka rambled. Finally taking a breath as she poured another small shot.

"As I tried to explain, with numerous phone calls. Which, by the way, you never returned." Helena said, not wanting to explain herself, but knew it was needed. "I tried calling, but after awhile, your phone was disconnected. I really tried to explain, but as you saw fit to cease all contact. I finally realized you wished nothing more to do with me." Helena said, starting to take a sip of her drink. "I know Arthur blames my actions with that Hussy for your distraction and consequently losing the gold." Helena sighed, staring into her cup. A slight grimace crossed her face. "Do you have any ice?"

Myka put down her cup, looking at the empty ice bucket. She grabbed Helena's cup, opening the window. She scooped some snow that had collected in the sill. "Here you go." She said as she handed Helena her cup back.

Helena wrinkled her nose as she brought the cup up to her lips. "Well, a whiskey slushee will have to do, Cheers" Helena said as she raised her cup up to Myka. Downing the cool libation. "MY GOD that is awful" Helena sputtered. Holding her hand to her mouth as she poured herself another. "Since when did you start drinking, Myka?"

Myka poured herself another as she raised her eyes to meet Helena's "Since you left me for that slut" Myka said, knowing she was goading Helena on. Not caring as she gained more liquid courage.

"I did not leave you Myka, as I recall you were the one who stormed out of the restaurant. Not I." Helena sniffed, feeling the slow effect of the whiskey."What was I suppose to do?" Helena said, clutching at the gold locket around her neck.

"As soon as I saw you, I pushed that harlot off me and chased after you. But that bulldog of a coach of yours stopped me at the door. Threatening and shoving me back." Helena said, a shadow crossing over her face "Charles pulled me back, not wanting me to cause a scene in front of all the press."

Myka eyed Helena as she finished off her drink."You still owe me a dinner, Wells"

"Myka, my darling" Helena said as she encroached into Mykas personal space. Causing Myka to back up against the wall. Myka leaned her cheek into Helena's palm as she pushed a few stray curls back behind Mykas ear. "You are my love...ly ...my lovely girl, Myka. I never meant to hurt you" Helena whispered as their lips inched closer together. Helena was sliding her fingers up Myka,s hand until the cold metal halted her progression.

Helena pulled back as Myka let out a sigh, just before their lips met. "Myka, I can't, you are.." Helena said in a shaky breath as she clasped their hands together. Her thumb rotating the gold band around Mykas finger. "You are a married woman, you belong to another, to that Samuel fellow."

Myka tried to shake that nauseous feeling out of her stomach with the mention of that name. Willing what little sobriety she had left, she let out a shaky breath "Divorced" Myka whispered.

Helena didn't hear the last part. Dropping Mykas hand, she started to pace the room, again. "You want to know what I did? Hmm Myka, after I tore myself away from my brother and that damn paparazzi that followed me everywhere. I hopped the first flight I could find to Colorado Springs. Hunting you down to your parents bookstore." Helena said, trying to maintain what little pride and decorum she had left.

"Your father was quite smitten with my parents sense of humor at naming me after our family patriarch." Helena said as her ire was raising with each second. Myka smiled, knowing what an ass her father could be. "Ah...the HG Wells thing" Myka smirked. Not realizing the fury that was growing inside of her Brit.

"Yes...that" Helena glared. "Your father all but dragged me into the parlor as he poured us that horrible Scotch he is so fond of" Helena huffed out.

Without thinking, and no protest from Helena. Myka wrapped her arms around the woman and sat them both down on the loveseat. The liquid courage clouding both their properties.

"Your mother brought out that bloody photo album." Helena huffed as she settled further into Mykas lap, wrapping her arms her green eyed beauty. Helena rested her head on those strong shoulders. all but pouting into Myka's neck."It was pure hell, My love. Your mother beamed over the photos of you and...him" Helena said with a shutter. " At your wedding" Helena said, a slight whine was detected by Myka as she nuzzled her lips against that alabaster skin.

"You know Helena, the only reason I married Sam was to get over you." Myka said as Helena slid a hand under the warm flannel shirt, her fingers tracing the ridge of Mykas collarbone.

Myka let out a soft moan.

"I only keep the band on to keep pervs from hitting on me." Myka whispered as her lips started to trace the muscle running from the tip of Helenas ear to the bottom of her neck. Helena let out a slight groan as she straddled Mykas hips. "Yes, my love" Helena rasped out as she tilted her head back, allowing Myka better access to her throat. Loving the feel of exposing herself to the younger woman, who stole her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I added a little fluff to the last chapter. Seeing as it was Valentine's Day.**

**And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Amanda stood at the foot of the bed, hating herself for what she was about to do. She had never seen Myka so relaxed, serene and almost peaceful as she stared at the skip. Myka's arm was wrapped around Helena's waist. 'The big spoon, go figure,' Amanda whispered to herself.

Okay, just like a band-aide, make it fast, Amanda thought, as she ripped the blanket off the sleeping pair. "Rise and shine you two," Amanda said. Letting out a grateful breath that the pair were fully clothed.

"What the HELL!" Myka yelled. Feeling Helena jump out of bed.

"Umm...yes, thank you Amanda, for that pleasant wake up call," the Brit snarked, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to focus on her surroundings. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I am in need of your facilities," Helena said in a soft tone. She gave Amanda a small nod, heading to bathroom.

Amanda spun around to face Myka, a sly grin growing on her face. "Well, guess I am not the only one to have gotten their 'groove' on last night." Amanda said in her best mock Pete voice.

"Not funny, Amanda" Myka said, as she reached for her glasses on the night stand. "And, for the record, we did not do anything, except sleep, fully clothed." Myka said as she stood up. "We were too drunk to do much of anything."

Amanda eyed the empty bottle on the table. "Yeah, must of been one hell of a night for you two," Amanda said. Pointing to the bruise on Myka's neck. "Did you finally _talk_ about everything?"

Myka started to blush as she ran her fingers over her neck, feeling the heat from Helena's mark.

"Myka, might I have a word with you?" Helena said as she came back into the room. Smiling at the first, "It's good to see you again Amanda. How is that husband of yours?"

Amanda picked up on Helena's hint. "He is good. I think I will go call him," Amanda said, picking up her cell phone as she headed to the bathroom. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Amanda said, with a wink directed at Myka as she closed the door. Myka rolled her eyes as she turned to face Helena.

"Well, that was as about as much fun as a root canal," Helena smirked as she wrapped her arms around Mykas neck. Leaning in to kiss those pouting lips.

"Helena, don't" Myka said as she reached up, holding Helena's hands and trying to remove herself from the Brits embrace.

Helena leaned in, brushing her lips against Mykas. "Darling, I know things are not settled with us, but I do not wish to squander what little time we have on misgivings," Helena whispered, their foreheads pressed together as Myka swallowed down those stirrings of emotions.

"Helena, I am still mad at you, you know." Myka said. Opening her eyes, she watched as Helena's smile withdrew.

"I know, my darling." Helena said with a shaky breath. "I must bid you a heartfelt goodbye. Seeing as the opening ceremony is just hours away. I am sure you want to gather your team for a briefing at the Arena before they attend the ceremonies." Helena said, holding Mykas hands in hers as she backed toward the door.

Helena pulled Myka against her, their bodies melding together. Helena kissed Myka passionately, Myka let out a small moan at the feel of letting go as she lost herself to the feel of Helena against her.

Helena broke their kiss, watching those green eyes swirl with desire and confusion. "I shall chase you, Myka Ophelia Bering, till you succumb to me." Helena said, not waiting for Mykas reply, Helena closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So, the great HG Wells, Queen of the Olympics, has a thing for Myka? Our Myka? Stick in the mud, by the book, anal retentive, Myka?" Claudia said. Leaning into Leena for warmth as the group surveyed the Arena. Amanda gave a slight nod as their skip came over to the group. "Shhh...do not bring that name up" Leena said as she watched Myka bending down, running her hand over the ice as she slid down the sheet. "First, do you see the slight arch in the sheet, just a few meters down?" Myka said. Never taking her eyes off the ice.

"How does she see that?" Claudia whispered. Leena shrugged her shoulders "Just watch and learn. We are lucky that Myka is our skip." Leena said. Giving her girlfriend a soft peck on her lips. "Okay, enough PDA you two, time to get serious" Amanda said as she knelt next to Myka.

"We need to make sure to have a good push and sweep when the seven and eight rocks get to that point." Myka said as she turned to the others. "Okay, free day till the opening." Myka said as she clasped her hands together. Smiling at her team. "Let's meet up at the hotel at 2:00pm, so we have our outfits together before we join the group, okay?... Good, see you all then," Myka said, not waiting for a reply from the women as she turned to head out of the Ice Arena.

"Whoa, hold up there, skip" Amanda said as she reached for Myka's arm.

Myka turned as she felt her first grab her arm. "What's up?" Myka said as the four women headed toward the exit. Amanda nodded to the others to go while her and Myka stayed behind.

"You know, not much... just the fact that you have said absolutely nothing since this morning after I found you two lovebirds together in bed," Amanda said as she threw her arms in the air, exasperated at her friends refusal to share any details.

Myka shrugged as they walked toward the exit. "There is nothing to say. We talked. We drank. And that is the end of that, okay?" Myka said.

"Okay, won't push the issue," Amanda said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Amanda shook her head as they were walking out. She could already see the change in their captain. 'And for the better,' Amanda thought to herself. Nether women noticing the dark, Mahogany eyes that followed them as they exited the Arena.

* * *

The opening ceremonies went off without a hitch. The US team followed closely behind the UK group. Myka did her best not to scan over the group ahead of them. Looking for flowing dark hair. Instead, she smiled as she watched the awe and wonder that spread over Claudia,s face. Remembering back to her first time walking with her teammates down the track. Taking in the grandeur of the ceremony.

Myka was making her way through the halls of the village, having bid a warm farewell to her teammates after the opening ceremonies. "Hello, Darling" the lith voice causing Mykas lips to curl up. Myka looked up from her musing, spotting the Brit leaning against the wall. Her knee was bent as her foot was resting against the cool cement, her arms crossed over her chest as that infectious smile lit a fire inside of Mykas heart.

"The Russians did a splendid job with everything tonight, don't you think?" Helena smirked as she watched Myka pause in front of her. "Yeah, nothing like Vancouver," Myka grinned as she felt a hand tugging at her arm. Myka let out a sharp gasp as she felt herself being pushed against the cold, concrete wall. The sensation of hot lips on her bare throat contrasted with the cold chill of the wall on her back.

"Hmmm...much better than Vancouver," Helena mumbled as her deft fingers pushed their way under Mykas sweater.

"Helena...please" Myka barely rasped out as those warm fingers teased over her bra. Her peaks swelling at Helena's ministrations as her hand curled around the nape of Helena's neck. Drawing her Brits head up to met her lips. Helena moaned at the sensation of Myka's tongue tracing over her bottom lip.

Myka deepen their kiss as she pulled the Brit flush against her body. Their chests rose and fell in perfect sync as nostrils flared, searching for the oxygen they both so desperately needed.

Myka canted her hips into Helena's, feeling the Brit relax against her. She spun them around, Helena was now backed against the wall, her fingers tangling in curls as Myka bit then kissed the sting away from Helenas sweet spot. Helena was panting as she watched Myka pull away from her. "Hey, where are you going?" The Brit said between stuttered breaths.

Myka gave a lopsided grin as she walked away. "You still owe me dinner, Wells. See you around." Myka said, her back turned as she headed to her hotel room. Her arm raised, giving the wanting Brit a wave goodbye with her hand.

* * *

Helena paced back and forth behind the snow covered hedge. Her head snapping around at the sound of the door closing. A smirk curling up on her lips as she watched the tall American stretch before starting her morning run. Helena loved the fact that Myka was asinine in her regime. 'just like clockwork' she mused. Knowing the woman always ran at the same time every morning. Helena came up behind Myka, matching her pace.

"Good Morning, love," Helena said, leaning close to Mykas ear as she stepped up her pace. Knowing that the American was watching her assets as she ran in front of her.

"Morning, Wells." Myka said, her eyes glued to Helenas backside.

Helena slowed her pace just a bit so they were now running side by side. "So, when is your first match?" Helena asked, staring straight ahead as they continued to jog. "At nine, against the Slavs. Their skip is a little shaky with the hammer so I think we have a good chance at taking them." Myka said. Glancing over at the Brit. "When is your first qualifying jump?"

Helena picked up the pace "Not until noon, so I might be able to watch some of your first match." The Brit bumped her shoulder against the tall American as they jogged " I see Congratulations are in order" Myka turned her head, eyeing the Brits profile "Congratulations for what?"

Helena smiled as she felt Mykas eyes on her. "For making team Captain, of course. I am very proud of you, Myka. You earned that role of skip." Myka turned her attention back on the jogging path. "Yeah, well your coach seems to think otherwise"

Helenas voice grew cold "To hell with Mcpherson and what that wanker thinks. All that matters is you and your team winning gold, then you can rub it in his face. And I will be right beside you when you do"

Myka gave Helena a soft bump with her arm "And what makes you think I would want you by my side. Considering your reputation at _shagging_ anything that moves." Myka smirked and quicken her pace.

"That is without merit and you damn well know that." Helena said in a raised voice as she raced to catch up to Myka. "Besides, the only person I ever wanted to _shag_ was you. Which we still have not, and not for lack of trying." Helena huffed out.

"All good things to those who wait" Myka said with that trademark, lopsided grin of hers. They settled their pace, jogging in quiet comfort at each others side.

The silence of the morning was broken by Helena letting out a sharp gasp. Stopping short, the Brit grabbed and started to stretch her leg out. "You okay?" Myka said with a worried tone. Holding Helena steady, Myka saw a grimace of pain across the Brits face. "Babe, are you alright? Is it your knee?" Flashes of Helena's spill filled Mykas head.

The horrible images of Helena tumbling down the course had been replayed over and over on the sports news channels two years ago.

Myka had called Charles, wanting to desperately know if Helena was okay. After Charles had updated Myka on Helenas blown knee and reassuring her that Helena was in the hands of the worlds best knee surgeons. She made Charles swear on his children that he would not tell Helena that she had called.

That was also the day Sam realized he was chasing a ghost called Helena. Myka was so overcome with fear and worry, she failed to notice that Sam was packing his bags."How can I compete with that...with her" Sam said as he set his wedding band down on the table "Look bunny, I knew that you were never truly in love with me. But I had hope, over time, you might be. If we started a family, had something tangible between us…" Sam's voice trailing off.

Helenas soft curses shook Myka back to the immediate issue at hand. "Here, let me help you back to the hotel, do you need me to call Charles? Should I lift you up, should I…" Helena reached out, grasping the strong arm that was wrapped around her waist. Halting Myka's rambling, She tilted her face up to meet Mykas. Seeing the fear swirling in those green eyes. Helena knew she needed to qwill Mykas fears.

Myka was rubbing Helenas back as she was bent over, working out the pain in her thigh."I,m fine love, just a muscle cramp, guess I should add some bananas to my morning meal" Helena chuckled.

Helena gave Myka a devilish grin as she straightened back up, the word Myka called her, still echoing in her ears. "I'm fine, my knee is fine. Thank you, for the concern" Helena said as she started to walk backwards."You can't stay mad at me forever, _Babe_" Giving Myka a wink as she turned around and jogged gingerly back towards the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope you all are enjoying this. I have forced myself to watch many, many hours of toned athletes in form fitting uniforms perform amazing feats of physical Yes...I know...it's a rough job. But it is all done in the name of research.**

***snickers***

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Myka was in the seventh day of her new routine. The last two days had been interrupted. She was without her Brit pacing by the hedges, waiting for her. Looking out the window of the hotel, the noticeable absence of her jogging partner had left a hollow feeling inside her chest.. 'Hell, who am I kidding', Myka thought to herself. She knew she was searching for any signs outside the window for the 'love of her life'. She frowned as she felt the vibration of her phone inside her pocket.

_My love, it is with a heavy heart that I must say I shan't meet you for our greeting of the mor. Duty to Queen and Country calls upon me once again, and I must settle my affairs before my final jump at glory today. I shall try my best to revel in your path to gold later today. For which I have no doubt, it shall be a glorious one._

_With all my love, H._

_PS I shall never look upon a stairwell the same way again._

Myka gave a small smirk at the last part of Helena's text. Looking behind her at the dark nook under the stairs. She felt the rush of blood to her cheeks and the nether regions of her body as she found herself lost in memories of the previous week.

Their morning jogs ending with one or anothers heated body being pushed against the wall of the stairwell. Hands, lips and hips meeting in heated rushes. Soft moans reverberating against the wood and stone as they lost themselves in warm embraces.

Myka traced a finger along her bottom lip, smiling, thinking of the pout on her Brit's lips as she would pull out of their steamy embrace. Eyes blackened with lust and, dare she assume, love. Helena's lust soaked gaze would follow Myka as she would wave, snarking about still owing her dinner and 'all good things to those who wait'.

Myka was not immune to those wanton desires and dark, lust filled eyes that invaded her dreams every night.

* * *

Helena waved to Myka, waiting for the crowd that was slowly dispersing out of the Arena. She stood back as she watched the teams packing up their gear after the final match. As Myka's squad gave their final handshakes to the losing side, Helena stepped out of the shadows, smiling as she watched them celebrate their victory.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Claudia said, squealing like a hormonal teen at a boy band concert. They all looked up from checking their phones for messages after the long matches. "Claudia's girlcrush" Leena said, rolling her eyes as the others smiled.

"Hey, Myka, check out this app I got. You can pull up the 411 on any athlete and get instant updates on their progress. Am going to see if it shows our matches," Claida as her finger slid over the screen. The redhead tugged on Leena's uniform sleeve as she showed the Gold medal that popped up on her phone. "Yes!" Claudia gave a fist pump. "HG won the Gold in the Women's Long Jump!" Myka looked at her own phone, seeing the picture and text from her Brit.

There on Myka's screen was her raven haired beauty. Helena was beaming as she kissed the medal. Just under the picture, Helena had written a caption to Myka.

_'We would make quite the fetching pair in our matching Gold 'necklaces'._

"Do you mean HG?" Amanda said to Claudia as she glanced over to their skip. Myka was sporting a goofy grin on her face as her eyes darted between Helena and her phone.

"Yeah, is that really _the_ HG Wells standing over there? Making googly eyes at our Myka?" The young girl asked. Artie overheard all the chatter as he was coming back from the judges table.

"What is that woman doing here. Hasn't she caused enough trouble already?" Artie gruffed.

Myka looked up at Helena as she put her phone in her gear bag, holding her hand up to halt Helena from coming over. Myka stepped between their coach and her teammates, blocking the view of the woman from red-faced man.

"Artie… Coach, Helena came here to support me... us… the team, I mean the team," Myka stuttered, eyeing her coach as she tried to suppress her agitation with him. "I'll go over… I'll just, umm...Amanda?" Myka said as she turn to her first, trying to remain calm as she spoke. "Can you help get all the equipment together before we leave. I will be back in just a second," Myka said, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked between Amanda and Artie.

"Just make it semi- quick, I don't know how long I can keep Coach from blowing his top. Or HG's number one fangirl here from freaking out," Amanda said of Claudia, as she gave Myka's hand a quick squeeze and a light shove toward the Brit.

"Hey, you" Myka said with a slight blush. As she stood face to face with the Brit.

"Hello Darling, congratulations on making it to the finals. I knew you...your team, I mean, would place." Helena said, feeling a warm rush building inside her chest.

Both women just stood there, lost in each others eyes. Seconds felt like hours as they just stared at one another. Myka didn't feel the tugging on her shirt or the throat clearing behind her as she leaned closer to the beautiful, raven haired siren that called at her heart.

"She is quite adorable" Helena said.

The smooth accent pulling Myka out of her love drunken stupor. Myka felt the taste of bile welling up in her throat as she felt a wave of jealousy start to churn in her stomach. "Who ?... what are you… ?" Before Myka could finish her thoughts, she heard her third whispering her name.

"MYKA, Myka?"

Helena pointed over Myka's shoulder. Her eyes following the long, slender digit. "Hey… Hi" Claudia said as she waved at both women. Rocking on the balls of her feet, Claudia hid behind the American, peaking her head over Myka's shoulder as Helena smirked at seeing Amanda and Leena coming up behind the young girl.

"Hello Leena, so nice to see you again" Helena said as she reached around the two women, giving the second a quick hug. "Its been too long, Leena. I miss those Oatmeal Scotchies you make." Helena said.

Leena gave a soft smile, almost over come from the brightness of Myka and Helena's aura's. "Thank you HG, we have all missed you," the young sage said.

Claudia let out a squeak, catching everyone's attention. "Well, and who do we have here?" Helena said. As she clasped her hands together and bumped Myka's shoulder. The group realizing the young girl was ready to burst at the seams.

Claudia lurched forward, gripping the Brit's hand. "I'm Claudia, the third, well, not the third, not even a junior, but that would be a guy's title and I am deff not a guy and I...' Claudia rambled. The group laughing in unison at the young girl's excitement.

Myka stepped forward. "Helena G. Wells, this is Miss Claudia Donovan, our third. Claudia, this is my girl...this is HG Wells," Myka said, stammering at the last of the introduction.

Claudia smiled as she looked behind Helena. "I see you have your own press core. That is so freaking cool!" the young girl said, as she pointed to the gathering paparazzi.

Myka and Helena turned at the same time, looking over at the small group of reporters that had followed Helena to the Arena. Helena sighed as she gripped her locket around her neck, and gave Myka an apologetic smile. Running her fingers through her hair, out of nervousness, she drew her attention back to the group. Her eyes locking in on Myka's.

"I am so sorry, Love, I thought I had given them the slip. It has been non-stop with interviews since medeling." Helena said.

Myka gave Helena a sympathetic look. Silently nodding to her teammates to circle around her Brit, adding a wall of protection to her. Ignoring the press, Helena looked at the young girl, Claudia's face falling at the realization that Helena needed to leave soon. Taking the young girls hands in her's, Helena said to Claudia "I promise, as soon as I have some free time, you and I will sit for a nice cup of tea, yes?" the Brit said. Claudia nodded furiously as Helena looked at Leena, waiting for that smile of approval.

Helena said her goodbyes to the group as she pulled Myka aside."My Darling, I did not wish for this. All I wanted to do was come here and watch you decimate your opponents. " Helena sighed.

Myka pulled them both out of the preying eyes of everyone. Finding the nearest darkened corner. She pulled Helena flush to her.

"Helena, why are they following you?" Myka said, as she wrapped her hand around Helena's fingers that were gripping the locket. Helena rubbed her thumb over the lines forming on Myka's forehead.

"No worries, my love" Helena whispered to her beloved. Her fingers tangling in those heavenly curls as she pulled Myka's lips to hers. The kiss was soft, yet filled with unrequited passion. Almost a desperate plea as Helena's tongue sought out the solace she so needed from her American. Myka slowed their dueling tongues, feeling the soft plea of comfort Helena silently searched for in Myka's embrace.

"Helena, what is it baby?" Myka whispered, as they pulled apart. Feeling the slight quiver of her Brit in her arms.

"The press have been relentless since I medaled. Searching for a 'human interest story' or some sort of nonsense like that. " Helena said, hoping to avert the attention away from Myka. "They are like vultures circling, watching, waiting for me to bleed out my soul," Helena whispered, letting out a shaky breath "This not how I wanted to tell you. You need to win these matches, I had no intentions of distracting you. This is your time to shine, Myka. Your head must be in the game, I will not allow my selfish passions to interfere with your path to glory " Helena said, as she started to pull away. Her hand was still gripping her locket.

"Get down off that cross of yours, Helena" Myka said as she pulled the Brit closer to her. "My head is just fine. Nothing will distract me from taking out my opponents," Myka said, as she reached for Helena's hand, releasing her fingers from the locket.

"Please, baby...trust me,"

Myka said, the pleading look in her eyes melted what little resolve Helena had. She could never say no to those green orbs, to that soft whisper that embraced her very being.

"There is something that I must share with you, for only you to be privy to." Helena said with a shaky whisper. "Whatever it is Helena, you can trust me." Myka said as she cradled the Brits face in her hands, gently rubbing her thumbs across Helena's cheeks.

Helena sighed as she leaned her forehead against Myka's. "As you know, the press has been following me, their excuse is they want to cover my 'return to glory'" from a near career ending injury. I found out two days ago that they had been stalking me, snapping pictures of anyone I associated with." Helena said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Is that why you stopped meeting up for our morning run?" Myka said as she wiped away the first tears to fall from Helena's cheeks. Helena's head nodded yes, caused the women's heads to move in unison.

"Myka...you have two minutes before we have to get going," Amanda said, the sound of her voice breaking the intimate embrace of the would be lovers.

Helena continued to press her forehead against Myka's. Letting out a breath she did not realize she had held in. Myka's fingers slipping from Helena's cheeks traced a path down from the locket to Helena's chest. Matching the breath falling under her fingertips with her own.

"Baby, I need to get going, I have to take names and kick some ass, and so do you." Myka smirked. Trying to relive the tension from the moment.

"Ah, yes...those pesky reporters" Helena smirked, as she pulled her American closer to her. "Dinner, your room...tonight," Helena said as she nipped at Myka's bottom lip. "Eightish, or as soon as I can lose those vultures, and then I shall be all yours," Helena said, tracing her tongue up Myka's throat, sighing at the feel of her Americans sharp intake of breath and its cause to the quiver of Myka's skin that vibrated under Helena's lips.

"I shall have a special gift for you, if and when you show up with dinner, Wells." Myka said with mischievous grin on her face.

Helena licked her bottom lip and drew in a shaky breath as she watched Myka saunter away.


	5. Curling With The One You Love

**A/N The story is coming to a close, as is the Olympics. There will be another chapter and Epilogue to wrap things up. As promised, I will be working on updating The Orchard Part 2, Bar Stop and Our Top Story Tonight after I finish this story. I know I have rated this story T, but will be pushing it with this chapter. So be forewarned. And please be of age.**

Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.

* * *

Myka was pacing the room, her eyes shifting from the clock on the wall to Amanda , Leena and Claudia. "How much longer Claudia, till you get the skype thing working? Helena might show up before 8:00pm for dinner." Myka said.

Amanda smirked as Leena waggled her eyebrows. "About time you two hooked up, its what, been four years in the making?" Amanda said.

"Word" Claudia chimed in as she raised her palm up for a high five. Amanda slapped the techies raised hand as Leena shook her head and said "More like eight years, they were destined to be together the first time they saw each other in Turin."

Myka turned to her team "You know, I am right here. I can hear all of you. And for the record, it is just dinner" Myka blurted out, trying to conceal the blush crossing her cheeks. Claudia snorted "Yeah, and we all know that dinner is code for 'bow chicka bow wow'

"What is dinner code for?" Tracy said from the skype screen. Myka groaned as she pushed Claudia away from her computer screen. "Nothing, it is code for nothing. Hey Trace, how are mom and dad?" Myka asked as she glared back at everyone. "Mom and Pops are pacing behind me, tell Claudia thanks for helping to set up skype" Tracy said as Myka gave a weak smile, turning to wave goodbye to her two fellow teammates. "Have a good time tonight, see you all tomorrow afternoon for match tape reviews." Myka said.

Smiling to herself as she heard a collective groan from the group. "Really? That so sucks the big one, HG needs to seriously clean Myka's pipes" Claudia grumbled as her and Leena left the room. "Hey big sis, can you please make up your mind?" Tracy said, causing Myka to turn back to the screen. "What?" Myka said as she cocked her head to the right. "I mean, really, curly, straight and back to curly...make up your mind with your hair!" Tracy said, squeaking out the last part as Jeannie pushed her way into the chair. "Stop bothering your sister with things, she is trying to win gold." Warren said as he helped his wife settle into the chair.

"So tell me dear, how are things going? We are 11 hours behind and that Claudia girl sent an app to our phone. But you know your father, stuck in the Jurassic era. He refuses to update anything around here." Jeannie said. Myka just shook her head and smiled. "You are darn tooting, Mother, nothing compares to the feel of the written page between your fingers" Warren said.

Myka held up her hands "Okay dad, just to give you a quick update, we are moving to the final round. The round robin and our combined scores have earned us a day off." Myka said. "And you trust those damn Commies? How do you know that they didn't rig it with fake scores and sending other teams off to the Gulag?" Warren said.

"Really Warren, language!" Jeannie said in an exasperated tone. "I am sure the Olympic committee has rules. And I am quite sure that Myka and her little team have earned a day off. Is it a good day off, right dear?" Jeannie asked.

Myka gave a loud sigh as she sat back from her computer. "Yes Mom, we have a day off tomorrow and that is good. It's a bye while we wait to see who we play for the Gold. It's how they are working it. It's different then a American round robin tournament."

Myka saw her fathers' face come in to the screen. "Well, that is not how we do it here. I don't care what you say, those darn Commies can't be trusted," Warren said as Jeannie shifted in her chair. Her husband trying to sit next to her. "Warren, really! That is not politically correct to call them that. They are good people who love and care about their children just like us. Oh, I read they have McDonalds there now," Jeannie said as Myka shook her head.

"Yeah Ma, a million Russians served." Myka mumbled.

Myka rubbed the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on from all the banter between her parents. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Bering, you should have seen your daughter today. She threw the hammer down on the last match, making a triple take out and scoring in the house with just one rock." Amanda said as she looked at the screen, pushing Myka's head with her own to view the skip's parents.

"Amanda dear, how good to see you. And how is that handsome husband of yours doing? Any plans for the sound of little patters of feet soon?" Myka groaned and Amanda laughed. " Did he place in his little sled?" Mrs Bering asked the first. Amanda squeezed Myka's shoulder as she said "Its a luge, Mrs. Bering, and there is nothing little about Pete," Amanda smirked, the sexual reference not being lost on Myka.

"Ouch!, not nice, skip" she sputtered out as Myka's elbow stabbed into her ribs.

"Mom, you know that not everyone wants kids," Myka said as she gave a sideways glare at Amanda. "Dont talk nonsense dear, even your nice little girlfriend HG wants children, I'm sure. Warren get that paper," Jeannie said as Myka's head snapped back at the screen. "What did you call Helena, mom?" Myka said. The loud slap of the paper on the screen almost drowned out the insistent knocking on the door. "No, please, don't get up. I'll get the door," Amanda snarked as she rubbed her side.

"HG Wells," was said in unison as Amanda threw open the door, and Warren slapped the picture in the newspaper to the screen. Helena pushed her way through the door, wearing dark shades and a black hoodie pulled over her head. Two cooler bags hanging from both shoulders.

"Hello Love, dinner is here," Helena said as she set down the two bags. Flipping her hoodie over her head, she looked at Amanda. "Don't you have a special date with Peter tonight?" Helena asked. Amanda shrugged as she pointed to Myka who was cradling her face in her hands, mumbling 'this is not happening'.

"Myka, why are they showing a picture of you and Helena jogging together on the front page?" Jeannie asked.

"And what does that headline _'HG's shag du jour'_ mean? "

"Bloody Hell!"

* * *

Helena had greeted Myka's parents on the computer. They had congratulated Helena on her gold medal and accepted her explanation that 'shag' was a British term for friend.

After saying goodbye to her parents, Myka paced the room, alternating between rubbing the back of her neck and throwing her hands in the air. Curses filling the room as Helena escorted Amanda out the door. " I am so glad I am not in your knickers right now." Amanda said. "And you never will be, they are reserved for Myka only. Now, go meet up with everyone and enjoy the celebrations." Helena said in a hurried voice as she all but shoved Amanda out the door.

Helena was calmly setting the table, retrieving items from the cold and hot cooler bags. Smoothing out the lace cloth as she dared to glance over at Myka. "Really love, I tried my best to advert the stalkerazzi. I just did not think they would post a pic of me with the ones I am trying to protect," Helena said, her head downcast as she set out the covered plates of food. Trying to hide the shadow of worry that was crossing her face.

.

Myka stopped in her pacing. The wild looks of anger that had passed over her face were dissipating with each second as she saw Helena's demeanor change. Watching Helena grasp her locket. Myka felt a pang of guilt. As if all of this was just not about them being 'outed'. That something deeper, more precious and treasured was at stake.

Myka cleared her throat. "Helena, this looks wonderful, everything that you are doing. How about you change out of that _Ninja_ get up while I set the rest of everything out?" Myka said as she hugged her love closer to her. Helena gave a slight chuckle "Well, I did need to wear something rather stealthy to evade the press so, I could wine and dine you tonight"

Myka smiled into Helenas neck. "You could have brought us Happy Meals for dinner and I would have been yours for the taking."

Helena pulled out of their embrace "My darling, I wanted so much to tell you about that blasted picture before it circulated. But, alas, the press saw fit to print it before I could warn you."

Both had agreed to put stressful things on the backburner for now, wanting to enjoy the evening ahead of them. Myka was rummaging through her clothes, handing Helena a pair of black sweats and a _'Property of CU Curling'_ t-shirt top . "Is there some hidden meaning behind your choice of attire for me tonight?" Helena smirked as she held the t shirt up.

"None that I am aware of," Myka said, a sly smile spreading across her lips as she lit the candles on the table. "Maybe its a Freudian slip on my part" Myka grinned, setting more of the meal out on the table. "Nothing is ever a _'slip'_ when it comes to that brilliant mind of yours, love. I will endeavor to speed my change of clothing, we would not want things to grow _'cold'_ now would we" Helena said with a wink as she headed to the bathroom to change.

Helena poured the chilled Vodka for both of them. Raising her glass, she toasted "To a well deserved meal, that has been years in the making" Myka smiled as she raised her glass. "And to you, Helena, for winning the Gold," Myka said.

Giving Helena a shy grin as she sipped the cool libation. Myka watched as Helena spooned out their appetizer. "I hope you are fond of caviar. Like they say, love, _when in Rome_," Helena said as she filled the blintzes with sour cream and the valued roe.

Helena pulled her chair closer to Myka, their shoulders brushing together, as she set the tray near them. "May I?" Helena asked, as she held the sliver of roe between her fingers, mere inches from Myka's beautiful, full lips. Helena brushed a few stray bits of roe away from her American's lips with the tip of her finger…

"Helena," Myka rasped out, feeling the warmth of her Brit's fingers on the nape of her neck, gently tugging at the wisps of fine curls just at the bottom of her hair line. Their lips just barely brushing together. "Music," Myka barely uttered. "What my love?" Helena sighed as her lips kissed Myka's cheek.

Clearing her throat "We… I...am going to put on some music. Classical okay?" Myka asked, a bit of trepidation in her voice. Pulling her lips away, Helena smiled. "Yes, my darling, whatever your heart desires," The Brit said as she leaned back, watching the gentle sway of her American's hips as she walked to the dresser, turning on the Ipad.

The soft crescendos of cello, violin and piano washed over them as they finished their meal in comfortable silence. Eyes would steal glances every now and then. Both drinking in the beauty before them. Obsidian eyes followed forest green as Myka made her way up from the table, putting the dishes aside. She stretched out her hand out.

"Dance with me," was whispered between heavenly lips.

The lovers swayed together, bodies flush, soft breaths rose in unison to the slow rhythm of Schubert as their hearts beat as one.

"My love," Helena whispered. "You had mentioned a special gift for which you wish to bestow upon me tonight. But no gift on the face of this earth, could outshine how very special you are to me." Myka gave a soft sigh that caressed gently against the Brit's skin.

"Sweet talker," Myka sighed into Helena neck. She felt the shiver as her Brit reacted to her warm breath against her skin. Myka tried to reign in her desires. The analytical side of her coming out in full force. The thought that she, a geeky, bookstore owners daughter could have this effect on the great grand child of the greatest writer in the world, the most celebrated long jumper, the most sensual, alluring, most sought after beauty at the games...

"Myka? Where did you go, love?" Helena asked. Myka tilted her head up from her Brit's shoulder. Almost losing herself to the doubts and insecurities that ebbed at the back of her mind. That soft smile, the genuine look of love and concern that radiated from those warm, brown eyes were the final piece of the puzzle that fit. Myka felt her heart become whole.

Myka kissed Helena softly, pulling away she gave her a small smile. Helena stood still, unable to move as she watched Myka turn off the lights in the room. The warm glow from the candles illuminated the gold flecks in Myka's eyes as she reached for Helena's hand. Myka entwined their fingers together, raising them to her lips, gently kissing them. She then place their hands over her heart. "This is my special gift to you."

Helena was so overcome by the feel of Myka's heart beating, she hadn't noticed the younger woman's other hand sliding up her arm, her fingers gently caressing her cheek and then brushing away the single tear that had fallen. "This is my gift to you, my heart, that has never belonged to anyone but you."

* * *

Helena slowly rolled over onto her back, pulling Myka with her. The younger woman settling into the older woman's side. Their breathing slowing to a steady rhythm as Helena traced her fingers over the sheen of perspiration on Myka's back.

"That was… I mean, I had dreamt about how it would be with us," Myka sighed as she snuggled closer. "Renting movies and watching things like Lost Girl and The L word because…you know," Myka shrugged as she settled her head on Helena chest. "No love, I do not know. Please, enlighten me." Helena chuckled.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. So, you know me, I researched and studied everything I could get my hands on," Myka said as she traced her finger over the freckles on Helena's side. "Darling, you could never disappoint me. And to help relieve any worries, wouldn't you say that my unlady like moans and curses validated the fact that you were doing everything magnificently?"

Helena felt the warmth of Myka's blush on her skin. "Really, my darling, after making love the way we just have, you still blush?" Helena said as she kissed the top of her loves head.

"It's just, we have been dancing around each other all these years. I know that woman didn't mean anything to you, just some over zealous fan," Myka said as her eyes followed her hand. She looked at the pattern that her finger was brushing over on Helena's stomach.

Helena raised herself on one elbow, clasping her locket with her other hand as she watched Myka's finger run over the small lines, her brow furring, then relaxing at the realization of what those lines meant.

"Yes, they are what you think they are." Helena said as their eyes met. 'Cocoa butter, my arse' Helena mumbled.

Myka sat up as her fingers moved slowly up the Brit's chest, stopping, then gently removing Helena's fingers from around the locket. "May I?" Myka whispered softly, trying her best to convey to her Brit all the love and trust that she felt. Helena gave Myka a slight nod as she opened the locket up. "My Christina," Helena said as she watched Myka's eyes soften. "She is beautiful Helena."

Myka drew a short breath when she saw the other picture. "The two most precious lives I hold dear. Are kept closest to my heart" Helena said as she studied Myka face.

Running her thumb over both pictures, Myka gave Helena a soft smile. "When? I mean, was she planned? That didn't come out right, I'm sorry Helena, I don't mean to pry" Myka said as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. Helena laid back on the pillow, turning her head away.

"Don't, Baby" Myka whispered as she laid next to the older woman, cupping her cheek. Myka brushed her lips lightly against Helenas, trying to urge all the love she felt for her into that simple act of intimacy.

Myka laid her head back on Helena's chest. Wrapping her arm around her, pulling their bodies together. "You don't have to tell me" Myka said as she felt her Brit's arm slide under her, then wrap around her shoulder as Helena's fingers played with a lock of curls.

"It happened after I left your parents place. I had a six hour layover in New York. I was angry, not dealing well with the thought of you in another's arms. I found a near by bar and proceeded to try to drown my sorrows. It was a true dive bar in every sense of the word. There were Sots hanging around. The bartender was quite relieved to see me there. We started chatting and after a few drinks and some friendly quips. I found myself rushing to catch a cab after we had," Helena sighed as she felt Myka stiffen up in her arms.

"Well, let's just say that nine months after that little rendezvous, Christina was born." Myka shifted her head up."You could have been hurt or caught something and passed it on…" Helena started to pull away, anger clouding her thoughts. Her voice as cold as ice as she spoke "Don't worry, I did not get any communicable disease to pass on to you"

Myka wrestled Helena back into her arms. "God Helena, that is not what I meant at all. I was just worried about Christina's health and yours. I dont know what I would do if I lost you." Myka said as she buried her face into Helena's shoulder.

"Look at me, my love, please" Helena said as she tilted Myka's face up to hers."It was the best mistake of my life. I have my precise girl because of you. If I was not filled with such anger and guilt. For so much love I feel for you, Christina would have never been."

Helena wiped away the tears from Myka's cheek. "Tomorrow, when Charles has his final run down the GS, the whole family will be there, cheering him on. Which means, Christina will be there too. My parents have been taking care of her since the games started. They flew in to Sochi last night." Helena said as she watched Myka's reaction. "I would very much like to introduce you to my whole family, Christina especially. That is, if you are willing? "

Myka leaned in, kissing Helena "It would be my honor to meet her, to meet all of your family" Myka said. Watching that glorious smile spread across her Brits face. A sudden wave of thought passed over her. Myka started to get up "Baby, if you want , I can help you sneak out in case the press is camped out. Just let me throw some clothes on and I'll go check the hallway."

Helena leaned up "And why, pray tell, would you leave the comfort of this warm bed right now?" Myka was searching the room for her bra as she stopped. "Because Christina is here and you need to get going and I just want to help you get back to your little girl."

Helena let out a light chuckle as she pulled Myka on top of her. "My sweet, dear Myka, my little one is fast asleep. I tucked her in before I came over here. Mum knows I am spending the night here."

Myka leaned on her elbows that were on either side of the older woman. "Oh yeah? You presumed that I would let you in my bed, did you?" Myka smirked as she kissed, then nipped just under Helenas ear. Causing the Brit to caton her hips up as she moaned softly into Myka's shoulder. "But of course, I knew you would subcome to my charms" Helena rasped out.

"No ego there," Myka mumbled as she kissed her way down that alabaster skin. Releasing a slight groan that had been growing in the back of her throat as Helena's fingers tugged at her curls.

"Yes, my love" Helena whispered as Myka nipped at her hips. "I love you, baby. I always have," Myka said, tilting her head up slightly as her eyes drunk in the site before her.

Watching Helena's chest rise and fall with erratic breaths till her eyes fell upon lust darkened orbs. Helena's fingers slipped from her lovers curls, gently caressing Myka's cheek. "As I have always loved you."

Helena threw her head back against her pillow, her one hand tangled in curls as the other gripped the sheet. Her knuckles turning white when her American surrounded her most intimate place with loving lips. No longer able to or wanting to control the waves of passion that threatened to overwhelm her. Helena pulled Myka up to her. A look of confusion caused the younger woman's brow to furrow.

Gripping Myka's wrist, Helena guided those long, sensuous fingers where she most desired them. Not one to neglect the need of her love, she pressed her thigh up till she felt Myka's moist passion. Gently rocking until they found the rhythm they so desperately needed. "I wish to gaze upon your moment of bliss" Helena murmured. Watching the swirl of forest green turn to emerald as their waves crashed over them.

Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay folks, this is the last chapter. There will be an Epilogue. Sorry for the delay. Crazy work hours and RL just keeps interfering with more important things, like writing B&W fluffy times.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Claudia settled at the feet of her girlfriend who sat on the couch in Myka's room, lifting up the bag of popcorn over her head to Leena. "So, Moi Captain, how did the meet and greet go with the parental units?" Claudia asked.

"None of your business, Claud, stop stalling with questions about my love life. We need to go over this tape of the UK team and their last matches." Myka said as she handed the remote over to her first and sat on the arm of the couch. Adjusting her glasses as the match started on the screen.

Claudia snickered and tilted her head back, mouthing 'love life' as she smiled at Leena. Snapping her head back up as she looked at her skip. "Wait, we are playing for the Gold against your girlfriend's Empire? The place that spawned your amour?" Claudia said as it started to sink into the young girl's head. "Oh wait, it gets better," Amanda said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Leena looked over at Amanda, her eyebrow quirked up. "Do you want to tell them, Myka, or shall I have the honors?" Amanda said as she looked over at Myka. Snatching the remote from her first's hand, shutting off the tape. "No...its just, well, I guess its better that you hear it from me first before some gossip rag prints it." Myka said as she looked at her team. Myka started to pace, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at the three sets of eyes that were trained on her every move.

"Myka, out with it already, the glare from your aura is blinding and that is not healthy for you," Leena said. "Yeah, not granola and wheatgrass healthy at all... right?" Claudia whispered to Leena. "Ladies, take it easy, its not big deal. Right, Skip?" Amanda said as she put her arm around Myka's shoulders, giving the skip a small squeeze and a reassuring look.

Myka sighed as she plopped down in the chair next to the table. "If I tell you, will you promise to pay attention and watch the tape before dinner time?" Myka said as she eyed everyone.

"Yeah…yup...you betcha'...cross my heart…," was said by each member of the team. "Scooby swear," Claudia said, spitting into her hand then holding it out. "Ewww.. that is really gross Claud" Myka said as she poured a small shot into her cup to steel her nerves.

"Not as 'eww' as where your face was less than twenty-four hours ago,." Claudia mumbled as she wiped her palm on her jeans. "You were not singing that tune last night" Leena said. Myka spit out her drink at that last remark. "Okay, do you all want to know or do you just want sit here trading jokes?"

They all looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders. "Sorry, Myka, please go on." Leena said as she glared at her girlfriend.

"I am sooo not getting any tonight, am I?" Claudia said. Leena let out a heavy sigh as she placed her hand on top of Claudia's head, turning it around in the direction of their skip.

"Helena's family was very nice to me. We chatted and watched Charles place sixth in the GS. And I held Christina as the family lead us to the lodge for hot cocoa. End of story. Now, back to the tapes." Myka said.

Amanda watched Myka slump back in her chair. "What...who is Christina? Was that the Mom?" Claudia asked.

"Seriously, how could Myka hold Helena's Mom? Think about it Claudia." Amanda said as she looked at the confused red head. "Wait, you mean to tell me that HG has a kid?" Claudia said as she sat up, propping herself against Leena's legs. "Yes, her name is Christina and she just turned three. For some reason, she wanted to stay in my lap as we all drank hot cocoa and chatted with each other." Myka said.

Claudia let out a sigh "That is so sweet, a little HG mini me," Claudia said. "Of course Christina would want to stay in your lap. Like mother, like daughter," Amanda smirked. Myka gave her first a glare as she turned the video back on.

The team had settled down, reviewing the matches as Myka took notes "There, right there, 'manda, stop the vid. If we play on that sheet, we have to remember that slight arch I spotted before…" The knocking on the door interrupting Myka's train of thought. "What the hell now." Myka grumbled as she got up.

Helena spun Myka around as she entered the room, pushing Myka's body against the door, closing it as Helena assaulted her neck. Low moans escaping her lips as the Brit kissed and nipped at her American. "Mum has Cristina settled for the night." Helena rasped out as she ground her hips into Myka's. "We have the whole night to ourselves, Darling" Helena said into Myka's neck as her hands started to rip and tug at Myka's zipper.

The throat clearing echoed throughout the room, causing Helena to freeze. Myka pulled her head back, making a soft thump against the door as she cradled Helena face. Turning her head until Helena's eyes went wide from the sight of the three women standing in the room, staring back at her. "Sorry, babe. We are not alone." Myka said, trying desperately to hold back her nervous laughter at the embarrassment that was steadily creeping up her cheeks.

Amanda was shaking her head as her grin was growing wider by the second. Leena was trying to suppress the embarrassment she felt radiating from Myka. Claudia was covering her eyes with both hands, mumbling "so not cool, but damn! That was hot" Leena smacked her in the arm.

"Hello, Ladies" Helena said as she unwrapped herself from Myka's form. Smoothing down her shirt as she walked to the group. "It seems I have interrupted your study time. I think I shall take my leave, while I still have some shred of dignity left," Helena said as she turned back to the door. Myka gave her a small smile, trying to compose herself from the sudden ravaging that still had her body shaking from desire.

"NO, its okay, HG. We were just wrapping things up. I've got a dinner date with Pete soon, so...I'll just get going" Amanda said as she bumped Myka away from the door. Giving her skip a wink as she left. "Umm, well, yeah. So need to go." Claudia said as she grabbed her coat. "places to do, things to go" Claudia stammered out as Leena gave Myka and Helena a smile. Pulling her stammering girlfriend out the door. "See you tomorrow morning Myka. Nice to see you again, Helena." Leena said as Helena waved goodbye as Myka shut the door.

"So. Not. Cool. " Myka said. Taking an aggressive step toward Helena with each word spoken. Helena swallowed hard as she backed away with each step Myka made toward her. "Now, Darling, in my defense, I thought you would be done reviewing the tapes and that you would be alone..."

Helena stopped talking as she felt the bed press against the back of her legs. Myka still stalked towards her, unbuttoning her blouse as a predatory look crossed her face. Helena gulped down the wave of confused emotions. Torn, first with embarrassment at the display of lust in front of the others. Then a confused feeling passed over as she watched Myka stalk towards her. All was a fleeting memory as she watched Myka's blouse fall to the floor.

"You, Ms Wells, are going to pay for trying to sabotage the American Curling team from their preparations against the upcoming match against your home team." Myka said. Helena opened and closed her mouth. Not a word escaping as she watched Myka's bra sliding down those toned shoulders.

"Are you implying, Ms Bering, that I am some sort of 'Mata Hari' ? Come to spy on the enemy?" Helena sniffed out. Her eyes darkening by the second with lust as she watched Myka undoing her jeans.

"I may have to 'interrogate' you. Find out what secrets you have obtained." Myka said as she looped her fingers into the hem of Helena's jeans. Pulling their bodies flush. "Tell me, Agent Wells, what have you discovered in your covert affair?" Myka whispered, feeling her Brit shiver as her words ghosted over Helena's sensitive neck.

Helena let out a gasp as Myka yanked her shirt down, pinning her arms to her side. "I have discovered a weakness with the Americans," Helena stammered out as Myka ripped Helena's bra away. Exposing those beautiful peaks, her tongue sliding across her bottom lip. A low groan escaped Myka's throat with the anticipating feel of them stiffing to harden nubs in her mouth.

* * *

Christina squirmed in Helena's lap as Charles let a sigh. "Really Helena, the poor thing has suffered through one and half matches already. As has the rest of us." Charles said as he glanced at their parents. "How much abuse of Queen and Crown do we have to suffer through? Its obvious that your beloved has no regard toward the embarrassment she is inflicting upon our country" Charles said.

A slight glint in his eyes shone as he watched his sister completely oblivious to anything but her two beloved girls. "Really, Charles,must you always be so dramatic." Helena said, her eyes solely trained on her American as she kissed the top of her little girls head.

"Mummy? Miss Mykie, good?" Helena let out a small laugh as she turned her head to look at Christina. "Yes, my little one, Miss Mykie is very good. Now, why don't you go with your Uncle Charles for a bit of fresh air, Yes?" Helena said, watching her little girl pout. "No,Mummy, please, want to stay?" Both their heads turned to the ice as shouts filled the Arena. All eyes turned to the scoreboard as the booming voice of the announcer spoke.

"Game, set and match, Gold to team USA!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and a few groans as Helena watched Myka slid over the ice to her teammates. Her arms raised as everyone started cheering and hugging each other. "Well, sister dear, seems your girl has single handedly won over the hearts of nearly everyone here." Charles said.

Helena glowed with pride as she turned back to her family, watching them give subdued claps and nods of approval as she made her way down to the ice. "Well, why are you still standing here? Go congratulate your American for belittling your home. " Charles said with a smirk.

Then a shadow crossed his face. "Damn it, the Press." he muttered.

He turned to try and catch Helena before she made it down to the ice. He was a few steps behind Helena, not able to reach her and Christina when Helena wrapped Myka into a hug. The throng of press snapping pictures just as he reached the three of them. "Helena!...Christina!...The Press!" Charles huffed out, trying to catch his breath as he bent over, grasping his knees.

Charles looked up in time to see Myka hugging Christina as the blinding lights flashed all around them. He watched as Helena gave Myka a slight nod and warm smile. The unsaid words between them, the glow of love radiating from them made Charles straighten up. Beaming with pride as he watched the girls hug each other. Smirking to himself as Helena kissed Myka, the flashes becoming more blinding to him, as if a super nova had just exploded above them.

* * *

Tears were shed as the Star Spangled Banner played. The red, white and blue flag behind the women billowed gently in the breeze. Charles bumped Helena's shoulder as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Mummy, why sad? Mykie gold now." Helena laughed as she kissed Christina's head. "Not sad, my little one. They are tears of joy."

Charles wrapped his arm around Helena, bringing his girls closer as he gave Helena a smile. "So, are you three staying for the closing ceremonies?" Charles said, knowing full well what the answer would be.

The makeshift family headed to the village, Charles had bid them a safe trip back as he joined the Wells family at the lodge. "Good job, all of you." Artie said as he waved to the group. As he turned to head out, McPherson jarred the gruff coach. Myka and Helena had been walking just behind the rest, Christina resting on Myka's hip as she played with the gold medal around Myka's neck.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the rude Englishman. "Claudia, Leena...please take Christina back to the room," Myka said as she handed the little girl over to her trusted friends. Amanda looked at Myka with a questioning look in her eyes. "Amanda, go with them, make sure they get to the room safely." Myka said. Amanda nodded and squared her shoulders, her old Marine training kicking in as she guarded the three to Myka's room.

Helena shot a quick look over to Myka, nodding her head and gripping her hand. Giving a reassuring squeeze, Myka raised their entwined fingers. Giving a kiss to their fingers as the two women walked toward their coach.

Myka put her hand on her coach's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze as she stood next to her mentor. "So James, just couldn't stay away, could you?" Artie said as he watched his former friend glaring at Helena. Artie may have not liked Helena in the beginning, but watching the love and trust between his surrogate daughter and Helena soften something inside. Feeling like an overprotective father, he stood between his former friend and the two women he now regarded as his own. Mcpherson glared at Helena "So, sleeping with the enemy are we? You were always the harlot I thought you to be. Abandoning your country for some trollope who stumbled into the Gold. She is beneath you, Helena. Shear luck she won at all. It wouldn't surprise me if her family paid off the judges."

Helena felt Myka's fist clench, the heat from her anger filling the air around the four of them. Artie started to lunge at the Englishman. Myka grabbed Artie "No, he isnt worth it" Myka said through gritted teeth, her glare never leaving the pathetic excuse of man before her. Myka started to pull Artie away. "Thats it, Arthur, let a woman fight your battles. You were always a sorry excuse…" Myka whipped her head around at the same time her coach did. They stood frozen. Watching as Helena clocked James. His limp form falling to the snow covered ground. A small trail of blood turned the snow below his mouth into a small,crimson stream. The distance sound of police whistles startled the three of them.

Without thinking, Myka grabbed McPherson up off the ground, "Artie, ARTIE! help me," Myka said. As if a light went off, Helena grabbed the coach, pulling him next to the limp man Myka was desperately trying to keep upright. "Here, hold on to him and start walking to the room." Helena said. Turning just as the police came up to them. Myka laughed as she guided the men toward her room. She looked back as Helena ran her hand through her hair, laughing as she lightly touched one of the policeman on the shoulder. Myka had to suppress her jealousy, knowing that Helena was charming the men so they could get away.

"Not bad," Artie grumbled as they carried McPherson to the elevator. "Knowing her, she is probably telling them James is drunk and we are helping him to his room." Myka said as she reached for the button. Shoving herself between the closing doors, Myka smiled as Helena jumped between the doors. "What did you tell them?" Myka asked as she adjusted the man,s arm around her shoulder. "Oh, just the usual, too much drink, that we were helping my coach up to his room. Oh, and by the way, the blonde one would like to take you out for drinks when you are done." Helena said. Clenching her teeth at the last part.

Myka smirked. "Did you get his phone number for me?" Myka said. "Yes, I did, and promptly tossed it into the garbage" Helena said without missing a beat. "She's good," Artie mumbled.

"Yes, in an obvious sort of way" Myka snarked.

"Really darling? Do you honestly think for one second that I would let another lay a hand on you?" Helena said. Myka looked at Helena, then watched as Artie smiled at McPherson.

After settling James into his room, Helena making it very clear to the man when he finally opened his eyes. That he was no longer her coach. They all left, helping Helena with her luggage as they headed to Myka's room.

"Mummy, Mykie!" The little girl squealed as she ran to the two women. "Oh my, you are getting quite big to be coddled, little one" Helena said as she picked up the little girl. Myka saw the flash of pain as Helena's knee started to shake. "Come on, sweetie, lets get you cleaned up. I am taking you and your Mummy out for a proper dinner." Myka said. Giving Helena a slight smirk as Amanda helped Helena sit down.

Myka came out of the bathroom, Christina in hand as she watched Helena remove the ice pack from her knee. Myka watched as the little girl crawled up on her Mom's lap. Turning to her team."Okay, here is the deal. Closing ceremonies are tomorrow. Helena, Christina and I are flying back to England tomorrow morning. Tonight, drinks and dinner are on me." Myka said.

"Woohoo, yes..wait? You are not staying for the closing?" Claudia said.

Myka gave Claudia a smile as she looked at Helena, nodding in silence. "Claudia, I have seen three of these. It's your time to shine, enjoy it. Helena and I have wasted enough time. I will see you all later this month back in Colorado." Myka said, kissing Claudia's head. Shooing her team out the door. Myka turned and leaned against the door. Watching the two most important girls in her life raise their dark eyes to meet hers. She smiled as she kissed both of them on their heads. Her lips lingering on her Brits for just a few seconds longer.

"Its time, baby."


	7. Epilogue

**A/N This is it. Its been a fun ride. Thanks for taking the time to read this. It means the world to me.**

**As promised, I am now working on my other stories. Orchard, part 2 is next.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Myka smiled as she watched Helena catch the young girl who leaped into her hands. Eyeing the Brit's knee as Helena put the young girl down. "Excellent Stacy, now, lets work on your lunges for awhile. Three sets of twenty. And no slacking," Helena said as she grabbed a towel and walked over to the other junior athletes that were training on the hill.

After sending the group off for their morning run, Helena came up behind Myka, placing a soft kiss on her neck as she gently rubbed her swollen belly. Myka gave a soft smile as she placed her hand over her Brits. Both jumping a bit at the feel of a slight kick. Then laughing at their sudden reaction. "Oh, this one feels like a long jumper." Helena said as she hugged Myka tighter. "In your dreams, Wells. This one is the next member of the Bering Curling team."

Myka reached out, tugging on Helena's hand when she started to walk away. "Babe? How much longer with the kids?" Myka asked. "Not much, maybe an hour or two. I am taking them to the jump ramp." Helena said.

"Its just, you know" Myka said as she tilted her head over to the cabin. Wagging her eyebrows. "My dear, sweet angel, are you feeling amourise? I thought by the third trimester your randy hormones would have settled down?" Helena said as she flashed a grin at her wife.

Myka gave the Brit a slight frown as she lead them to the nearby room. "Baby, I am ready to pop. The Doctor said the best way to induce labor was for us to have a little, you know," Myka said as she pulled Helena down on the bed.

Helena sighed as she settled between her wife's legs. Her heart swelling at the sight before her. Nothing could compare to the beauty that laid splayed before her. Helena drew a sharp breath as she bent down, feeling their love move just under her lips. "Myka, my love" Helena whispered as she gave her 'one' what she most desired.

Helena glanced over her shoulder, watching Myka watching her. Giving her love a smile and a wink, Helena started counting out the cadence to the youngster that were training near their cabin home.

"Myka, dear, your ankles are the size of watermelons. Come, get off your feet." Jeannie said to her eldest daughter. "Your aunt Sally is watching Christina and Marie, the whole point of it being a little break for you since you are so close to your due date." Jeannie said as she sat the tray with lunch down on the table.

Myka turned after watching Helena drive off to the training course with the kids. "Mom, I'm fine. I wasn't half this size with Marie, remember?" Myka sighed as she sat down next to her mom, popping a chip into her mouth. "Yeah, with your firstborn, Marie, your ankles were just the size of honeydews," Tracy smirked as she poured the lemonade for everyone.

"Warren, will you please talk some sense into that rouge daughter- in- law of yours. All this training and kids running around is not good for Myka's health." Jeannie said as put the sandwich in front of her husband. Tucking a napkin under his chin.

"Really, Mom? You made no where near the fuss when Kevin and I were pregnant," Tracy huffed out. Sipping on her lemonade as she watched Myka shake her head as she finished her tuna sandwich.

"Listen Mother, HG is doing a great thing here. Coaching and training these kids for the Olympics. Would you rather have her jumping off cliffs? Then where would Myka be? Widowed? I dont think so. I'll be damned if my grandkids grow up not knowing their Father... Mother... what ever." Warren huffed, biting into his lunch.

"Yeah, Mykes, its been a year since the wedding, what do I call HG? Brother-in-law...sister-in- law?" Tracy smirked.

Myka rolled her eyes as she got up. "Seriously? Are we going over this again? Helena is my wife. Just because I am pregnant, again, doesn't mean she is the husband," Myka huffed. Throwing her hands in the air. "Good God, why does everything have to have a label with you people?" Myka said as she headed to the kitchen.

Myka bent over, grabbing her stomach. "Ma, did you put jalapenos in that tuna?" Myka asked as she leaned against the sink. Hoping it was just heartburn from the peppers that was causing the baby to kick so hard. Tracy heard the stress in her sister's voice. Looking over at her parents as she got up to check on Myka. They were completely engrossed in their conversation, oblivious to everything around them..

"Sweetie, I only put three in it, and that sweet relish, just the way you like." Jeannie said as she wiped a bit of the tuna fish from her husband mouth. "Really Warren, you fawn all over HG like she was the son you never had."

Warren pulled away from his wife. "Really, Mother. I have three beautiful, healthy granddaughters. And probably another on the way, I am a blessed man. We are a blessed family. I am grateful that HG worships the ground that Myka walks on. That's all I ever wanted. My girls loved." Warren said.

Jeannie held her hand over mouth. Trying to suppress the tears. Warren gulped down his drink. "Mother, are there any pickles?"

Jeannie walked into Myka's kitchen. She felt her heart jump in her throat as she saw Myka doubled over, her knuckles white from gripping the kitchen counter. She went over to her girl, rubbing her back as Myka tried to catch her breath. "Mom," came out as a breathless whisper. Panic began to set in as Jeannie's eyes searched for the phone, that was missing from the counter. Jeannie whipped her head around as she heard Tracy coming into the room.

"Yes... No... Listen asshole, we need an ambulance here like ten minutes ago!"

"Mother, did you find any pickles?" Warren said. The plate shattering on the floor made the two women jump as Warren rushed over to Myka. "Damn it, did anyone call rescue? Mother! Tracy! Did you call 911?"

Warren squeezed Myka hand as they loaded her into the rescue unit. "Dad, I am so sorry" Myka barely whispered out. "Stop, you have nothing to apologize for," Warren said, giving a weak smile before they closed the doors. "Daddy!" Myka yelled as the doors closed. Warren grabbed for the handle "No Sir, we need to go," the paramedic said as he tried to remove the man's hand from the door.

"Do not stand in my way, boy!" Warren growled as he opened the door, jumping into the unit.

"Daddy, please, Helena. She needs to know." Myka pleaded into her fathers eyes.

"Dont worry your pretty little head about Helena, I'll make sure she is by your side," Warren said.

Holding back the tears that were trying to force their way out. Warren cleared his throat.

"Tracy! Call HG, tell her what's going on, I'm riding with Myka to the hospital" Warren said, holding Myka's hand as the rescue unit pulled away.

* * *

If it was physically possible, the Bering clan would have worn a groove in the tacky floor of the waiting room with all their pacing. The door flung open, all eyes shifted. A few sighs and a gruff grunt was heard as Kevin wrapped Tracy in his arms. The kiss was anything but passionate. A desperate sigh of relief, a silent blessing that it was not his wife. Then the panic set in. Tracy felt her husband began to shake. Tracy held Kevin till she felt him relax a bit in her arms.

"How is she?" Kevin asked. "Myka is stable for now, the doctors have been in and out, keeping us updated and, Kevin? Where is HG? You were suppose to bring her here." Tracy asked as she looked behind her husband. "She was right behind me" Kevin said with a confused look on his face.

A moment later, curses filled the waiting room. The Cat 5 Hurricane named Helena came storming in. "Kevin, what the bloody hell! I lost you around that second hallway!" Helena yelled as she rushed into the waiting room. "Where the hell is my wife!" Helena yelled as a horde of security skidded to a stop behind her.

Warren had lead the head of the security group out of the waiting room. Making up some excuse about his daughter-in-law being a foreigner and not understanding the way American hospitals operated.

Jeannie hugged Helena close to her. "The doctors said it was a breach. They are doing a C-section as we speak. Dont worry, dear. Myka is strong. When I had Tracy, I was in labor for 18 hours. The doctors finally delivered her via C-section. It was a blessing, really. I didn't feel a thing." Jeannie said as she gave Helena reassuring hug.

Helena sighed as she got up. Giving Jeannie a smile as she headed toward Warren. Helena placed her hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he hugged the Brit. "Don't worry, we will make sure our girl is well looked after." Warren said as he lead Helena toward the nurses station.

Eight hours later, Helena and Warren were standing side by side in the private room. Myka had passed out awhile ago from the taxing ordeal. Helena beamed as their newborn little girl yawned in her arms. The rest of the family had left to get coffee and check on the kids who were being looked after by Jeannie's sister.

Warren leaned over Helena's shoulder, looking at the loving face of his daughter-in-law as she fawned over their newborn.

"Well, it looks like you forgot to put the stem on the apple, again , Wells" Warren said as Helena gave Warren a slight smile. "Well, I guess we shall have to try for a boy next round. Maybe then, the stem will be on the apple," Helena said as she gently handed over her little girl to her beaming grandfather. "She's just beautiful," Warren said, kissing his granddaughter's forehead. He then handed her back to his daughter-in-law.

"Helena?" Myka mumbled as she stirred in bed. "Yes, my love. I'm right here." Helena said as she leaned over, kissing her wife's forehead. "How is the baby?" Myka asked as she tried to sit up.

"She's doing just grand," Helena said as the infant wrapped her fingers around the Brit's finger.

"Do you think she'll be a curler? Look at that grip!" Myka said, staring at the pair.

"Darling, she's a Bering - Wells. She will be whatever she wants," Helena smiled.

"Yes, she will," Myka said, smiling at the beautiful sight in front of her.

That moment was more golden to her than any medal she had ever won.

The End


End file.
